Dark Devotion
by jlwilli3
Summary: CRACK FIC In which Paul finds an unlikely imprint in the little red eyed pain giver we've all come to hate.
1. Mine and yours

He knew Sam and the little pixie looking leech had told them all to stay back when the Volturi came to the clearing to check on the massacre. He knew he would be risking lives by going any further than he already was.

But if he could stay just out of sight in his wolf form, he figured he'd be fine. The wind was blowing west, they wouldn't catch his scent from this far away. He just wanted a glimpse; it was fucking _vamp Royalty_, for fuck's sakes. Any self-respecting protector would want to know what the Big Bad Behind Enemy Lines looked like and how it carried itself. This was their first run-in with these vamps, but it might not be their last. Paul would be prepared if worse came to worse later.

There were four of them, there; cloaked in long billowy black robes and fancy crests around their necks. They pulled their hoods off in unison; three males, and a female. The tiny female seemed to be the leader; she surveyed the Cullen clan with cold indifference, eyes finally settling on Bella Leech-Loving Swan with a blatant disdain.

Even in the harshness of the female's expression, she had a certain air about her that was appealing. Maybe it was because of how she easily she summoned fear in each of the piss-eyed leeches, or the fact that her posture screamed _power,_ and control, even from the 400 feet distance where Paul was perched. The coldness in her eyes in no way diminished her beauty, as fresh as it was – she could have been changed at 15, maybe? Younger than Doc Leech's kids, for sure, but not too young.

_"It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch._" Her symphonic voice rang out over the wind. The sound had an almost hypnotic quality to it; full of bells and sweetness, but Paul knew. She was bullshitting them.

They'd probably been settled on the cliffs above the battle, watching the whole thing and waiting for their opening. He heard the lilt of sarcasm just at the end, flavoring the otherwise cordial small talk with just the right hint of acidity.

_"If you would have arrived a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose."_ Dickwad (Jake's name for Edward had stuck) said just as coldly to her.

_"Pity."_ She spat out, even more sarcastically. She turned her gaze to the younger looking newborn they'd spared, and smirked. "You missed one."

_"We offered her escape, in exchange for her surrender."_ Momma vamp said timidly.

_"Tsk, tsk, Cullens, but that wasn't yours to offer."_ The blond robed male vamp next to her responded.

And then her gaze narrowed and focused on the newborn, and Paul could almost feel it. Pain; unadulterated, pure, agony, transferred from one mind to the next, but also a sadistic bliss that permeated the inflictor. She loved this; she got off on it.

A twisted ... Admiration? passed across Paul. The power that radiated off of her was beautiful to watch; how she tapered the pain to just the right level in someone's mind, making them think it was about to end, and then forcing it back on them full blast. It was sort of like an art. He could see why she loved it so much.

The girl dropped to the ground instantly, writhing and screaming in agony. Bella's eyes squeezed shut; Carlisle and Dickwad turned their faces. Paul winced, effectively shutting down his previous line of thought. No matter how stunning it was to watch her dishing it, no one should have to go through that pain. Dead or alive.

He watched as despite the Cullens' protests, the burly blond ripped the girl's head from her body and tossed it into the flames nearby, at her request. They turned to leave, and Paul suddenly wanted to follow, to see the little dictator up close.

As the thought crossed his mind, she turned back around, glancing in his direction. He was well hidden from this distance, but if she got any closer she'd spot him quickly. He stood perfectly still.

And then she closed half the distance between them, a quizzical grin on her face.

"Sister?" the male who looked like her questioned. "What do you see?"

"Why...I believe our dear friends have been hiding a we-" And then her smirk disappeared as she looked into Paul's eyes for the first time.

Her searing, blazing red filled every part of him; it was like staring at blood, roses, and a fiery Hell all at once. She was power and pain, but she was also beauty and grace, and she'd been _through_ things. He could see it deep within their depths; first the surprise, then awe, then a hint of vulnerability and sadness.

It didn't matter. He'd been through things too; he written _the motherfucking book _on going through things. He thought she would have burned his nose from her proximity, but instead the venom flowing through her veins smelled like freesia and her hair had the faintest scent of pomegranate and apple. There was something else, too; something that was just,_ her._ She was fucking mouthwatering; _he_ wanted to eat_ her._

Without giving it a second thought, he phased, and her eyes widened, fear cloying at the space between them.

"No," he instantly soothed. "You don't have to be afraid." He covered the remaining space separating them, close enough now to touch her hand. "_Never_ be afraid of me," he chided, breathing in more of her intoxicating scent.

Her mouth twisted strangely; she seemed to be at a loss for words. "H-How...wh-what _is_ this?" she finally demanded, fidgeting slightly under his unwavering stare. She raked a hand through her coiled hair nervously.

Paul reached up and lightly freed it from the tight band it was constrained by. It fell in thick, silky straight strands down her face, neck and back, and the scent hit him harder. She was so much …_more_ with it down.

She caught his hand on the way down, and a charge like a lightning bolt shot through them both. He interloped his fingers with hers, which felt cool, but comforting all the same.

"It's called imprinting," he said quietly. "Simply put, it means you're mine. And I'm yours."


	2. Introductions

_**A/N: Got my first review, yay! Was not planning for this to be very long, but the idea of them together is intriguing me more and more. Let me know if it intrigues you, too, and REVIEW.**_

The big Cullen, Emmett, had the goofiest smile on his face now that it had been revealed what happened. His mate, Rosalie, remain unmoved. The scarred trainer, Jasper, looked wary, and his pixie mate looked strained, as if she was trying and failing to see multiple outcomes.

Each Volturi member just looked pissed.

Carlisle was amazed, and was reliving in detail the moment when time stopped and he imprinted. Absolutely _fascinating_, he'd gawked. He would no doubt be bugging the shit out of Paul as time went on, so he could catalog the shit for his doctor-y studies, or whatever the fuck he got up to when his shift ended at the hospital.

Edward wasn't as excited. "I just don't understand it." Dickwad said tightly. "Their legends never said anything about this. She's his sworn enemy, what could they possibly have in common?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Edward," Bella chided, a bright grin enveloping her face. "_I_ think its beautiful."

"No one actually asked _you_, what you thought." the small Volturi male who looked like his imprint shot back. "This is actually a Volturi affair, now. Please retreat to your home."

"With all due respect, Alec," Carlisle began with a serene grin, "this is more our area of expertise than yours. We have had a treaty with the creatures for quite some time. We are aware of their ways; perhaps we could assist Jane in some way in this latest...development."

Jane. Paul thought breathlessly. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Likewise, she, too, was transfixed. The brother's name was Alec, he mentally noted. Her blood brother in life, he reckoned, not only in death.

"Jane, my name is Paul."

"Paul," she said, trying it out on her tongue timidly. Then, she beamed.

His heart stuttered in its chest. It was the first time he'd seen her _really_ smile all day.

Almost like a compulsion, he reached out and brushed his fingers across her mouth. She shivered.

"Am I too hot?"

"No, you feel warm. It is nice," she said, still smiling.

The debate raged on behind them. "You've struck up some sort of bargain with these animals? You didn't immediately inform the Volturi of their existence?" Felix jumped in, outraged.

Demetri shook his head. "Caius will be so disappointed to learn of this." he said in mock sadness.

She whipped around and was in front of the tracker faster than Paul could blink. In the eighth of second before she landed in front of him, he was on the forest floor writhing. "Caius. Will not touch him." She gritted out, eyes blazing. Paul hurried behind her.

"Or his pain will be a thousand fold worse than your own." She let up on him, and then turned to Felix, hard mask back in place. "I will tell him of their existence; this treaty, myself. I will show Aro what has happened here. They _will_ be allowed to exist," she said firmly, looking to her brother. Paul noticed that her expression, when she faced him, was almost pleading.

Her brother looked at her, incredulous.

"You risk your status with our masters for an animal you met in a forest, only moments ago?" he questioned, brow furrowed.

"I know it's...difficult to understand, Alec. But...there is something there. I..." She turned to Paul, her gaze reassuring. "I feel it too," she told him softly.

He felt his heart swell.

She turned to Carlisle. "Will you assist me in...meeting others, like him? They are familiar with you; perhaps they'll be more accepting of me if you are present." She looked nervous, to Carlisle's utter astonishment.

She wanted to meet his Pack. She wanted to meet his people.

Before Carlisle finished nodding his assent, he cut in. "You won't have that to worry about," he said instantly, although he wasn't entirely sure that was true. "You're my imprint; that makes you Pack. You're their family, now; even if they don't know it yet." He was more than sure about that.

She gave him a tiny smile, and then looked down at her feet. "Uh-um...do you have, garments, to put on?"

Paul palm-slapped his forehead. "Duh."

He'd forgotten he was still naked. "I don't have any here, but there'll be some where we're going. I won't take you to meet my family like this," he gestured. He realized then that she had been dutifully looking at his face only for some time now.

Alec began to pace, eyes fixated on the ground. "You want to meet them now. When are we going to tell Aro?"

"She can meet them, now, if she wants, and then I'll come with you all to Italy." Paul cut in.

She looked up at him, astonished. "You would come to Volterra, to meet my coven?"

"Of course," he said instantly. "Why wouldn't I? We can figure out what we'll do next on the way. Getting on in a castle full of bleachy smelling vamps will most definitely suck, but I'll endure. I'm sure I don't smell the best to you, but you seem to be doing fine." He shrugged.

She seemed confused.

"You smell like sandalwood, and oak. And earth." She paused, and Paul thought that she would have blushed, if she could. "It's not unpleasant."

"I beg to differ," Felix said, rolling his eyes.

"Can we move this along please? I, for one, would like to go home." Rosalie piped up, rolling _her_ eyes.

"Of course, Rose." Esme added. "Carlisle, I'd like to go with you, if that's alright. The children can head home."

"Of course, dear. I still need to tend to Jacob, so it may be a while."

Fuck. He'd forgotten all about the fact that Jake was hurt. They shouldn't waste time.

He grabbed Jane's hand. "Run with me?"

She nodded, a flicker of something passing on her face.

He brought her hand up to his mouth, and placed a gentle kiss on it, before leaping through the air and into his phase.

They started through the forest. Paul felt the telepathic connection open. Only Jared was phased now, likely keeping watch while the others tended to Jake. The onslaught of images Paul presented him with shocked him into silence, and then sputtering incoherence.

_You, you imp-...on a..a...lee-_

_A vampire, yes._ Again, Paul showed him the way his world stopped when he stared at her.

At the same time, he turned to his left to see her keeping pace effortlessly with the wind whipping at her straw blonde hair. Her feet were as light as feathers pressed into the earth; the branches seemed to part for her entry as she fluttered through. He looked up, seeing birds flee from the trees at her entrance; the forest getting quieter and quieter as her and the other predators entered.

Fucking A, she was hot.

_Yeah, you definitely imprinted_...Jared cut in on his inner monologue._ What are you going to do, dude?_

_Fuck if I know. Fuck if I care. About Sam, Billy, and whatever the fuck they've got to say._

_We're coming up now._

They approached the clearing that led up to Billy's backyard. Jared's hulking form met them instantly, surveying Jane and the other five vamps with some hosility.

_I wish she smelled as good to me as she does to you,_ he said, wincing his great eyes.

_Oh fuck off._ Paul phased, grabbing the jean shorts he'd hidden earlier behind one of Billy's bushes.

He pulled them on and turned to Jane, giving her a small smile.

"Jane, this is Jared, one of my brothers."

Jared gave her a wary nod, which she returned.

Paul sighed.

"Jay, it might be easier if you phased."

And the pool of brown hulking wolf slowly melted back into a man.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. He swallowed, then stuck out his hand to Jane. "Welcome to the family, and all that."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said stiffly, and ignored his hand, giving a little bow instead.

"Whoa, gotta love the vamp who gives a formal greeting. Is that like, how they kicked it back in the 1800s?" Jared laughed.

"Try the 10th century." She smirked.

"Damn, congrats Paul. You've got yourself a super cougar!"

Before Jane had the chance to inflict a mild concussion on him, a deep voice cut off their banter.

"If you're done fraternizing with the enemy, Jared...Paul, maybe you'd like to explain why there are four red-eyed vampires on our land, and why you're so close to one of them."

Sam had stepped out of the house, and he looked livid.


End file.
